Felonies
by StreetFame
Summary: What good does magic bring? It's time to stop Voldemort and magic itself from destroying the world, Muggle and Wizarding. This is the story of a torn soul, looking for revenge, tranquility, peace, and love.


_**Felonies** _

_Prologue:_

_The Faults of Mankind_

_I think that God in creating Man somewhat overestimated his ability._

_-Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)_

_It has been said that man is a rational animal. All my life I have been searching for evidence which could support this. –Bertrand Russell (1872-1970)_

_I hate mankind, for I think myself one of the best of them, and I know how bad I am. –Joseph Baretti_

_ What is magic?_ A silent Harry Potter wondered. After a minute of thinking, Harry came to his conclusion. To some people, magic was a lifesaver, healing people, finishing tasks extremely fast, saving time, and making life easier overall. But to Harry Potter, magic was the very essence of Lucifer's chaos. Magic had its upsides, but it was merely a tool for destruction, marring more than just a small abrasion in the living species of this planet. What did magic guarantee? Faster healing, for those being tortured by the very same thing? It was not only Voldemort and his Hell's spawn which ruthlessly assaulted mankind, but magic itself. Magic could heal you, yet with the same spell, make your flesh rot from the inside.

Harry Potter hated magic, not only because of the chaos it brought with it, but because of how it cruelly assaulted his life in the form of torture, killing of loved ones, nightmares from Hell itself, and the emotional scars engraved into the hardened soul of Harry Potter. Magic was entirely to blame. It was where, or rather to whom, magic was given to, which is the most evil beast of the universe-mankind. Mankind such as Voldemort, his followers, and even Dumbledore, the lying, manipulative bastard that he was, boosting morale with his "grand magic use." If mankind was this horrible, Harry held the Holy Cross around his neck, and prayed God realize his biggest mistake.

For those who wield the power, be it magic or anything else, though namely magic, the power concedes nothing but chaos and destruction, and only the rudimentary practitioners of discipline and ethic, can guard mankind from itself. For this the Muggle civilization should be applauded for its effort to maintain global balance, by not wrecking havoc and destruction like magic-users, but to promote security and the General welfare. Muggles are even more advanced than magic users!

Take a bullet for example. A nine-millimeter clip, weighing only several ounces, yet in the fraction of a second can guarantee a body six feet underground. As time races by, this nine-millimeter clip turns into a .55 magazine, decimating waves of opponents in seconds. Compare this ingenious Muggle invention, to an Avada Kevadra spell, which guarantees stealth, but loss of accuracy and firing speed. But the difference between a Muggle is this: Put a gun in a Muggle's hand, and he will most likely use it for protection and security should he have morals. Put a wand in a righteous wizard's hand, and watch him destroy many things in his path, unknowingly or knowingly, and cause much chaos, mentally and physically.

In addition to this, your magic can only protect you for so long, until your enemy is breathing down your neck, inches away from launching a punch into your abdominal area. A wizard so closely holds his magic capability, so he neglects his physical attributes. Arm a Muggle with his fists, and arrange for a challenge to another wizard for a fistfight, and watch the wizard struggle to defend himself.

But it all burns down to ethic. Whatever weapon your arm yourself with, you don't let it control you, you control it, along with your morals. You fight for whatever reason you have, but let that reason be verified, by your own soul, and not by the influence of another. But magic is not a weapon…but more of a being, that once tempted down its path of darkness, the path to enlightenment shall never reveal itself. That is why Harry Potter hates magic, and the impulsive actions, and malevolent destruction it creates. That is why Harry looked for a Beretta, and not his wand.

A/N: Well how did you guys like that? This WILL be a I-hate-Ron-Hermione-Dumbledore-and-most-of-the-Order-because-they-made-my-life-hell fanfiction. There will be a pairing for all you romance lovers. I actually wanted to give you guys to chance to vote on your favorite, like in my other story (about that, sorry, for the veeery long stall, but I have a writers block, and I won't be a able to update for a while, my computer files are also messed up, and school…anyone can continue if they like, just please give me a little credit). The choices are:

Harry/ female Blaise Zabini (might do this one)

Harry/OC (vote on name, wizard or muggle, might do this one also)

Harry/Ginny (I really don't feel like this one, but if the vote comes highest by a long shot, then I will)

If you have any questions, I will try and address your concerns personally, by either replying to your review, or answer it in my next update. Thank you, and don't forget to review!


End file.
